Trust in me, Rely on me, I will protect you
by AlexRiley
Summary: Hermione questions why she feels the way she does. Cho wonders who this new student is. What will they all face? Bits of HermionexOC, OCxOther, but it's mainly around HermionexCho. Rated M for safety.
1. Raven Hair

Hello, hello, hello.

A salutation to you readers.

This is my first Harry Potter fic and possibly my last (depends on the readers and my time). Honestly, I haven't actually thoroughly read the HP series in a long time. I've only read the first five, but that was three years ago and I was in a one week time limit to read those books (such a pain). Oh, my friend if you're out there, lend me the books again. Reading the books should do me _some_ justice giving me some familiarity to the plot. Well I've seen the movies as well, but I don't know how much _justice_ that will give me. Please be kind, I'm going strictly by memory.

Okay, time for the awfully long disclaimer. I'd rather be specific now, rather than be blasted later.

**Disclaimer**:

Harry Potter will forever belong to its master, J.K. Rowling. I am merely using the characters, plot, and what not for entertainment purposes.

This story contain an original character, of which is mine. The character's name is **Caitlyn Chan**. Although this story is HermioneCho based, it will be very Caitlyn-heavy in the beginning and the end (due to character development). Caitlyn is a fundamental character in the story, but I'll try to keep it based around Hermione and Cho. Caitlyn's existence may come back to haunt me, but I'll do the best that I can.

If you've originally read **ABCCJPTT**'s "**Trials and Tribulations**" prior to this, you will find that some parts; themes, what not, will coincide; look similar, seem the same, whatever you like to consider, because it was that fanfiction that inspired me to write this. If you're ready to e-mail ABCCJPTT and tell her I stole her idea, well don't, I asked and she gave me the green light. I will try as hard as possible to stay original, but Trials and Tribulations is my foundation and guideline.

If you've also read **Touchstone Ranna**'s "**Taboo**" prior to this as well, there will be a cross of ideas. A big theme of that fanfiction will land into this one. That seemed like a good idea to add into this story. If you're going to go and rat me out, don't because I've already asked and they too gave me the green light.

I have my whole story planned out, my writing it could take a while though. If you think I'm stealing ideas and just throwing them in here, well you're wrong. I've asked for usage, been given permission and I'm fabricating it for the story's needs. I get inspired easily, so please don't bash me.

Also, due to the fact that the initial version of this story was completely Caitlyn-centric, I decided to rewrite it. I didn't want the OC dominating the limelight and it felt as if Hermione and Cho's views were completely removed to begin with.

One last thing. I'm really sorry for those who were expecting chapter 10. I felt rushed and this is my first HP fic, so why not make it the best? I'm still recruiting beta readers, I need multiple opinions and some Briticism help. School's on, so I don't think I'll be on a posting spree. I **will** finish this before I lose interest. My mind's set and my thoughts are racing. Beta readers, e-mail me, readers, review me.

Moving on, this is set roughly around the 5th year, Order of the Phoenix.

**--------------------------------------**

As another year at Hogwarts had begun, another year of surprises would be brought upon them. Year after year, mystery and surprises had surprised the school and it seemed likely that another turn of events would occur. First; Quirrell had been possessed by Voldemort, next; Tom Marvolo Riddle came about from his diary, then; Sirius Black and Wormtail's presence had been felt, and finally; Voldemort was revived back to a somewhat normal physical status. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know as to what this year would come about for them, but they knew that they'd deal with it as it came.

As three fifth year students exited the train, they couldn't help but softly smile at the first years's expressions. Some of them wore smug smiles, others had terrified looks, and most seemed glad to have left the train. As the three continued on towards the school, they exchanged greetings with Hagrid who smiled back at them.

"Firs' ye'rs, follow me please," The half giant bellowed, looking down at the shorter crowd of people around him. He held out a lantern in front of him, hoping to spread some light around his surroundings. Many of the first year students were startled at the loud voice and even more startled when they saw whom the voice belonged to. All of the new first year students followed Hagrid, apprehensive of what they might they might find once they enter the school.

"Wow, it's been forever since we were first years," The redhead of the trio said. His other two friends softly chuckled at his commenting, knowing it was true. After all the horrific tasks they had to complete every year, it didn't seem so weird to say that being a first year felt as if it were ages ago.

"Well, it'll seem like an eternity when we graduate," The bushy haired brunette responded. A hint of amusement tinted her voice, and it had the other two smile in agreement.

"It'll feel like an eternity and a day after Voldemort's gone," The dark haired boy added. The other two nodded and began making their way to the Great Hall for the Start of the Term Feast, as well as the sorting of first years.

Taking their seats with their fellow Gryffindor students, Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as the first year students file into the Great Hall. Awe had quickly washed over the new students as they saw the illusion marked across the ceiling and the magic that surrounded them. The group of students all lined themselves up at the front of the Hall, awaiting to be sorted to their proper houses. Before the sorting had even started, the headmaster; Professor Dumbledore, stood up and began his annual opening speech of notices, thanks and what not. Of course, the mass of the school had no intention of listening attentively to the speech.

As of course, no one _was_ listening, with the exception of Gryffindor's, Hermione Granger. She seemed to be wholly absorbed into everything Dumbledore was saying; then again, she seemed wholly absorbed into anything that others would find uninteresting. Everything seemed to intrigue this young girl, from the most obscure idea to the most mind-boggling theories. Nothing ever mentally challenged her, she knew the answer to practically everything. Some asked why she was sorted into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw because of her astounding savvy of Magical and Muggle related topics, but only few knew why.

Despite being looked upon as the know-it-all, Hermione had a big heart and she was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason; she had courage people could only admire. Even though she followed rules, and stayed within the school's limits, she always found herself figuring out a way to break them in order to help her friends or others. When it came to other peoples's well being, rules had lost their meaning to her. A Ravenclaw in mind; very well indeed, but a heart of a Gryffindor; she'll always have.

When Hermione heard Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor House, begin to sort the many students, she found herself aimlessly looking around the Hall at the other students. The sorting of students used to keep the young girl listening, but she realized that she'll probably bump into them during her Prefect duties. Yes, Prefect duties. She and Ron Weasley had become Gryffindor's Prefects. Quickly, her eyes drifted to the two young men in front of her whose eyelids began to heavily droop indicating their tire.

_How they manage to survive each year, I'll never know._ Hermione softly smiled, watching the two attempt to stay awake. She soon found herself subtly looking around the rest of the student body. To her amusement, almost everyone had the same expressions Harry and Ron had. All were trying to stay awake. Apparently the train ride to the school and the Headmaster's speech was too much for all of them.

Hermione's eyes continued to look around, but she found herself drawn to a familiar gleam of blue-tinted black. _Cho Chang_. Hermione quietly sighed as she began to focus her eyes on the familiar Asian girl. _I find your ability to laugh and smile after what happened to Cedric admirable._ The Gryffindor girl felt a calm wash over her as she distinctly heard Cho's quiet laugh. Her eyes lazily traced Cho's profile, from the curves the girl's uniform was hugging against, the soft cream of her skin as well as the girl's shiny long black hair. Hermione soon began to feel another feeling wash over and it was one that she couldn't understand.

Now, Hermione's subtle staring had become far from subtle. She had become so engaged into her thoughts that she didn't bother looking away from the girl at the other table. _Wait-- am I gawking? What am I doing? Simply admiring, just admiring. _Hermione blinked, taking herself back to the present day reality and to the reality that had set itself in front of her. There was Cho Chang, looking over at her, giving her a small smile. Hermione felt her cheeks fill with colour as the realization of being caught dawned upon her. The feeling of humiliation had now overtaken the previous calm feelings she initially felt. As a way to cover her embarrassment, Hermione half-heartedly smiled at Cho before quickly turning away. _That was sad, Granger. You feel embarrassed, and towards Cho of all people._ The bushy haired girl inwardly sighed, before sending her eyes back along the students, this time the thought of getting caught kept her intact towards reality.

-----

Cho felt herself ready to broaden her smile, but it was too late. The cause of her smile had turned away, looking quite flustered and embarrassed. She turned around back towards her friends who were quietly conversing with one another, but took no actual notice. She tuned them all out, but occasionally drifted into the conversation with a general nod or laugh so the others wouldn't ask her any questions. She didn't feel like talking, not after what happened the year before.

The final task of the Triwizard Tournament, and it appeared to be the most challenging. Cho felt that something could possibly go wrong, and almost everything went wrong. The dark of the night seemed to be the greatest time and opportunity for anything horrid to come, and it was the greatest time. Krum was bewitched, Fleur had been stunned, and Cedric had died, leaving Harry alive. Cedric's death hit everyone hard, especially Cho, leaving her feeling shattered and empty. Ever since that tragedy, Cho found herself crying every night to sleep or waking up to the sound of her crying. Nightmares continued to threaten her well being, but she didn't let it affect her. Soon, the nightmares would diminish and disappear, leaving her with only memories. Even so, her happiness was heavily affected. Although she chose to keep a façade of happiness so others would let her be, her actions remained empty of emotion. Her laughter seemed forced, her smile looked plastered on and her general being seemed vacant and empty. She was glad her actions could fool some people because she honestly didn't want anyone giving her petty looks of pity. She also saw that some people tried to take her sadness as an opportunity to get closer to her, but for the wrong reasons. That made Cho sick to her stomach, thinking that people would take advantage of her like that and it made her wish she had a true friend to rely on. Sure, there was Marietta, but Cho felt that she didn't care at times. Maybe it was the way Marietta expressed her words, but Cho wanted someone who genuinely cared about her.

"--Right Cho? You feel a lot better than before, right?" Cho returned from her thoughts at the sound of her name. She only caught the end of Marietta's question, and she was glad that the end of the question gave her some idea of what they were talking about.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. Not loads, but I'm better," Cho simply answered. There was no evidence she was lost in her thoughts, but she was grateful that her hearing picked up at the right time. _Will I possibly feel 'loads' better?_

Cho began to drift away back into her thoughts, while keeping an aware ear towards the conversation in front of her. Her thoughts seemed to have made its way to what happened earlier. She couldn't help but inwardly smile at the sight of Hermione Granger, of all people, openly staring at her. Maybe it wasn't intentional, but it was cute. Cho couldn't help but see the beauty past the knowledge. Unruly bushy brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and her femininity began to show against her uniform. _Her hair looks soft. I wonder if it's as soft as her skin-- Whoa! Wow, did I honestly think that? _Cho began to descend back to Earth from her thoughts, but not before she remembered the cute flustered and embarrassed look Hermione had on her face.

-----

Hermione finaly felt her face finally cool from her humiliation. She raked her eyes along her house's occupants and found herself looking at another gleam of long black hair. She furrowed her brow and in the bright of the light, the black seemed to take a dark red tint as opposed to Cho's blue. _Who could that be?_ Hermione raised an eyebrow, noticing that she had never seen that girl before, not even in her previous years. She looked to be older than a first year, and she was sitting with the sixth and seventh years, quietly conversing with them. Questions of who the girl was began looming above Hermione's head and she couldn't answer them. The mysterious girl turned towards Hermione, but she hadn't matched gazes with her. Names, scenarios, anything Hermione could think of began playing in her mind so she could simply figure out who the person was, but nothing came up.

Sorting had finally ended, and the final students began taking their seats at their houses. Dumbledore looked around the Hall and saw the vacant and tired looks upon everyone's faces, knowing food should be served. He stood up, loudly clapping his hands together, causing the thunder of the action to be heard all the way across the Hall. Everyone jerked up, finding themselves alert and awake.

"I see that everyone is excited for this new year," Dumbledore stated, glancing at everyone's sheepish smiles. He smiled as he watched the students try to stay awake, but most of them horribly failed making him laugh. "Let us begin the feast before we do anything hasty, yes?"

Platters upon platters of food began to appear on the long tables. Every person who was ready to fall asleep quickly livened up at the sight and smell of the food. Hermione found herself taking a healthy portion of mashed potatoes, roast, and a couple of rolls. When she looked over at Ron and Harry, she found Ron all but giving himself healthy portions and Harry trying to get some food before Ron plated it all. Hermione shook her head as she began to look down at her plate, taking a slow bite as opposed to wolfing down the food. As she ate, she couldn't help but think about that new girl.

"Herf-mio-fee, whaf arf you finking of?" Hermione questioningly looked at Ron, but her expression quickly changed when she found bits of food on her school robes. _Disgusting_. _Every year it's like this, why?_ Hermione cautiously brushed away the food from her clothing as she tried to think of an answer to the question. _As if I'll tell them I was staring at someone._ She looked up at Ron and noticed he stopped moving, it also looked like he wasn't even breathing. _Huh?_ Hermione looked over at Harry, ready to ask him what 'petrified' Ron, but he too looked 'petrified'._ This is getting weird. _Hermione waved her hands in front of Harry and Ron's faces, but neither of them reacted, creeping Hermione out.

"What's going on, you two?" Hermione asked. The other two didn't reply at all, but simply stared out into space.

"Hey, are any of you going to eat the last of the trifle? My end pretty much devoured it."

"Uh, no I don't think anyone's going to eat the rest of it. Here," Hermione gathered the last of the trifle (of which Ron hadn't touched yet) and placed it in an empty bowl. As she turned to face whoever requested the trifle, the bowl quickly slipped out of her grip.

"Holy--"

"Ah." Hermione watched as the person in front of her pull out their wand from behind her ear, waving it at the falling trifle. The bowl began to levitate back onto the table and the trifle began to make its way into the bowl.

_The girl._ Hermione watched as the other girl took the empty seat beside her, retrieving a clean spoon to eat with.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Caitlyn Chan," The raven-haired girl stated, placing the spoon into her dessert, as she looked around the three who were still staring at her.

_She's so-- _Hermione fell victim to her thoughts.

"Beautiful." Everyone turned their heads towards the male voice who blurted the word out. There sat Ronald Weasley, turning beet red like the colour of his hair. Caitlyn simply chuckled at the compliment, but shrugged it off in hopes as to not further embarrass the other boy.

"Well you look smashing yourself," Caitlyn replied back, watching the redhead further blush. As quickly as the conversation began, or lack of, it all ended.

_She's so beautiful-- wait, did I just-- wow. Okay, let's not think anything of it. Ahh, okay moving on._ Hermione turned away from Caitlyn and began to rub the back of her neck. She couldn't believe that she thought that the girl was beautiful, but she quickly dismissed it as a simple appreciation of the physical body, nothing else.

"I'm guessing that none of you are too eager to share your names with me," Caitlyn said, shaking Hermione from her thoughts. Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned to Caitlyn, bombarding her with their names. Caitlyn could only laugh as the three turned to each other, glaring.

"Honestly, do any of you have manners?" Hermione sternly asked, but neither Harry nor Ron seemed to have been fazed.

"Us?! You also yelled out your name towards her," Ron retorted, taking a swig of his drink.

"Have you even heard of the phrase 'Ladies first'?" Hermione shot back, strengthening her glare at Ron. _The nerve!_

Caitlyn and Harry watched the exchange go on in silence, just in case one of them decided to throw a hex their way. Caitlyn looked over at Harry and watched him shrug his shoulders, before continuing to eat. _Wow, talk about match made in heaven_. Caitlyn inwardly laughed, eating her trifle.


	2. A Cry For Help

"Prefects, please lead your houses to their dormitories. Please use utmost caution during the move," Professor McGonagall announced, watching as the prefects of every house stand up, calling their house to follow them. Dinner had ended and it was time for everyone to gain the rest they needed for the next day.

"Gryffindor, follow us!" Ron bellowed out, watching the whole house of Gryffindor stand up and walk along behind him and Hermione. As Hermione walked through the doors of the Great Hall, someone bumped into her, making her stop her walking. _Orderly fashion would be nice._ Hermione sighed.

"Sorry." Hermione heard a familiar voice apologize and it sent a sort of tingly feeling come over her. She turned around and found Cho nervously smiling at her.

"It's okay, at least you didn't trample me," Hermione quietly chuckled, pointing out everyone else's rushed walking. She saw the lightened look on Cho's face and smiled.

"Something more orderly would be nice once in a while," Cho added, before starting her walk once again. As she began her walk, she didn't notice Hermione's change in expression. _Why are you feeling embarrassed now? Granger, you're a sad case._ Hermione thought, as she felt an odd feeling rupture through her veins.

"Right. I should get back to Ron, don't want anything bad to happen to our house," Hermione stated, quickly darting back to the front of Gryffindor's crowd. Cho raised an eyebrow, but smiled at the other girl's quick departure. _Is she embarrassed by me?_ She looked down to the ground, still faintly smiling, before making her way to the Ravenclaw Tower.

-----

Hermione finally managed to get herself to the front of the Gryffindor group, taking her place with Ron and Harry.

"Where did you run off to?" Ron asked, looking over at the girl whose face was flushed. Hermione cleared her throat and made her way up the moving staircase, before answering Ron.

"Someone bumped into me," Hermione simply answered, looking at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron smirked and placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"This person must have done a number on you. You're turning red," Ron stated. Hermione looked at him and furrowed her brow. She then turned to Harry, hoping that Ron was kidding, but he nodded otherwise. _You're blushing because of Cho Chang. What are you so embarrassed about?!_ Hermione scoffed and turned back to the portrait, reciting the password to enter the common room.

"Cinder Incendio." The portrait swung open, revealing the passageway into Gryffindor territory. Hermione squirmed from Ron's grasp, entering rather forcefully into the common room. Ron and Harry exchanged glances, knowing that Hermione's temperament could lead to a couple Bat Bogey hexes or Body Bind Curses their way.

_Why am I acting like this? First, there's Cho. I accidentally ended up staring at her, nothing to be embarrassed about. I was caught up in my thoughts. Yeah, about her. Then, Caitlyn. I nearly drop trifle all over her. Merlin, what's wrong with me?_ Hermione groaned, plopping herself onto one of the common room's armchairs, staring at the fire. She rubbed her temples, hoping to deflect the coming on of a headache.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please gather 'round," Professor McGonagall's voice filled the common room's air. Hermione grunted in disapproval, but stood up and headed to the large ring of students that surrounded Professor McGonagall. She stood beside Harry and Ron, wondering what was going on.

"Those of you in the higher years may have probably seen a new face. You may have talked to her and introduced yourselves, but for those who do not know what I'm talking about, you all have a new student among you." All the students from the first and fifth years began whipping their heads around to find the new student. As they continually searched, a tall girl walked up beside Professor McGonagall, smiling towards everyone. There, possibly every male student; with a few girls, seemed to have sighed.

"Damn, she's fit," Fred whispered, nudging his twin brother; George, who chuckled. Everyone in the room began to fill with distinctive whispering and it made Hermione shake her head.

"This is Caitlyn Chan and she's part of the seventh year class. She will be part of the fifth year Defence Against the Dark Arts class throughout the year, but she'll appear in a few Transfiguration and Potions classes from the third to seventh years. Please make her feel welcomed," Professor McGonagall announced, over the whispering.

Nearly everyone, males obviously, in the room began swooning as Caitlyn smiled again. The girl nervously chuckled, seeing the glazed eyes and the drool that began to run down most of the students' mouths. _Bloody hell, how did I get into this?_ Caitlyn inwardly groaned, hoping that everyone would turn around and walk away.

Hermione crossed her arms and smirked, thinking Caitlyn's sudden popularity was a waste of time and completely overrated.

"You'd think she's a Veela," Hermione whispered, thinking that no one would hear her over the whispering. She shook her head and sighed, turning around to sit back onto the armchair she had claimed earlier.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not a Veela." Hermione stopped in her tracks, unsure of what she heard. She furrowed her brow and turned to look at Caitlyn, who in turn smiled and looked at her. _Did she really hear me?_

"By the way, Caitlyn has a heightened sense of hearing at times and please avoid crossing her, her spell casting is very... advanced." Caitlyn lightly laughed at McGonagall's added statement, which caused everyone to take a step back from where they stood.

"Professor, I believe you scared them now," Caitlyn smirked. She looked over at McGonagall who smiled back at her.

"A simple precaution, nothing out of the ordinary," McGonagall added, walking towards the staircase leading to the girls bedrooms. As she made her way up the staircase, she quickly hollered out a request.

"Miss Chan, Miss Granger, please follow me." Hermione and Caitlyn glanced at each other, before quickly running behind McGonagall.

-----

Hermione and Caitlyn walked into the bedroom Professor McGonagall entered, taking a seat closest to the Professor.

"You called for us, Professor?" Hermione looked up at the older woman, watching her close the door, before turning back towards them.

"Well, you and Miss Chan will be sharing this room together. Since she's a new student, I'd rather have a prefect watch over her. After what I've seen earlier, I don't think many of the other girls would actually take Caitlyn as a roommate. Please Miss Granger, make Caitlyn feel welcomed. Also, she's mingled with Muggles, so I believe you two will have something to talk about," Professor McGonagall explained, seeing Hermione's unchanged expression. She then glanced over to Caitlyn, who too didn't seem exactly excited with the room changes.

"Professor, what about our trunks?" Hermione asked. The older woman pointed to the other end of the room, causing the other two to turn around.

"They've been brought already. Now, how do you miss something like that?" Caitlyn smirked, seeing her belongings beside the other bed that laid beside a window.

"Now, I must leave. I trust that you two will be good friends." Hermione weakly smiled, while Caitlyn nodded. McGonagall turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her.

_Now what? I don't know anything about her and we're roommates? She's a seventh year, what kind of comparison is this?_ Hermione inwardly, feeling quite dreadful as to the new arrangements.

"So. With the Professor's tone, I can safely assume you've been with Muggles?" Hermione fled her thoughts and turned to Caitlyn, nodding slightly.

"Yes, I'm a Muggle-born. I'm the first magically inclined person in my family," Hermione answered back, pulling herself further onto her bed. She watched as Caitlyn slowly nod her head before looking down to the floor.

"Any siblings?" Caitlyn turned to face the brunette who shook her head.

"You?"

"Separated at birth. Family had a complication with magic, so they separated away from me. I guess I was too much to handle," Caitlyn chuckled self-deprecatingly. Hermione couldn't help, but edge closer to the Asian girl, enveloping her in a hug. She felt bad that Caitlyn was separated by her sister at birth because of magical complications. _What kind of complications would simply tear a family apart? A family is meant to stay together no matter what, they are naturally flesh and blood. It's magic, it should bring families together. Are her parents discriminating her because she has a magical background? Are her parents even magical to begin with? She's mingled with Muggles, so is she basically a Muggle-born? Wow... _Hermione pulled away from Caitlyn and placed her hands on her lap, looking down.

"Are you a Muggle-born?" Hermione blurted out. She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, thinking that she was beginning to pry into Caitlyn's life. She looked up and saw the other girl turn away, and it made Hermione's heart sink, realizing she possibly crossed the line.

"No, my family's all magical. I've... I'm just different," Caitlyn answered. No hint of sadness, no hint of anger, a simple statement evident of indifference. Hermione felt her heart break as she noticed Caitlyn's lack of emotion for her family.

"Honestly, I don't hate my family for separating away from me because I understand their situation. I still love them; especially my sister, even if I haven't met her. All I know is that I wouldn't abandon her for any reason. She can trust me, she can rely on me and I'll protect her. Anyways, enough about my life, talk to me about you," Caitlyn quickly spun the tables around. She looked over at Hermione and softly smiled, hinting that everything was all right.

"Me? There's nothing interesting about me. I'm your average bookworm," Hermione deflected, turning away as she ran her hands over her knees. She heard Caitlyn chuckle and it suddenly made her feel warm inside.

"Come on, there's something interesting in everyone. Seriously, talk to me about your parents. Are you a Muggle-born yourself? Open your mouth and let everything out," Caitlyn coaxed, watching the other girl still hesitate. She turned her body around, facing Hermione, and raised her right hand towards the girl, lifting her chin.

Hermione felt her cheeks begin to heat up at the touch from Caitlyn. As she looked up at the older girl, the hand moved away, leaving a lasting mark on her.

"Okay. I'm a Muggle-born myself and my parents are dentists. I'm the first witch in my family, which I find quite interesting because it's like I skipped generations and became a witch. I think my very distant grandparents were magical and it took a while to get to me. Isn't it weird that someone can simply become a witch if their parents aren't magical to begin with? I find that fascinating--" Hermione immediately stopped talking when she found something obstructing her mouth. Her eyes quickly opened wide when she realized what was covering her mouth.

_Oh my-- she's kissing me! Pull back! Pull back!_ Hermione's thoughts began to race, as she realized how wrong the situation she was in. She was kissing Caitlyn Chan, a girl whom she barely knew. Unfortunately, her body didn't obey her thoughts. Her eyes began to flutter shut and her mouth began to open ever so slightly.

"Hermione!" The bushy haired girl pulled away abruptly and accidentally shoved Caitlyn off the bed, sending her onto the carpeted floor with a muffled thud. The Asian girl groaned, as she felt her back land solidly against the floor, sending a numbing feeling through her body.

A red haired girl came bursting through the bedroom door, nearly slamming the door into Caitlyn's head.

"Ginny, watch out!" Hermione cried out, watching as the younger girl stop the door mere inches from Caitlyn's head. Ginny looked down and noticed the other girl's face that was contorted in pain before raising her gaze to Hermione, finding her rather flushed.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, straying from her original intention of being in the room. She carefully walked into the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her, minding Caitlyn's odd position on the floor.

"Huh? I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?" Hermione retorted, hearing her voice faintly crack at the end of her question. She watched as Ginny stare at her, a stare of scrutiny that made her insides fill with fear.

"It looks like you just had an argument with Ron; your face is completely red," Ginny answered, averting her attention towards Caitlyn who was still on the floor.

"W-What? Oh, it must be school jitters, being a new year and all. So much to think about and consider, I must have been on a spree while I was talking to Caitlyn," Hermione lied, still feeling her insides rise in temperature. Although Ginny was her best friend, there was no way she would tell her that she was kissed by a girl, especially when she was _liking_ it.

Hermione watched Ginny extend her hand towards Caitlyn, helping her up to her feet. She noticed the older and more taller girl keep hold of Ginny's hand.

"Caitlyn Chan, pleasure to meet you," Caitlyn introduced herself; more formally than earlier's introduction leading to many daydreaming students. Ginny smiled, shaking hands with the seventh year.

"Ginerva Weasley, please call me Ginny," The red-haired girl replied back, noticing Caitlyn's warm smile across her face. The two retracted their hands before turning towards Hermione.

_Oh, that's mint. They're friends._ Hermione looked down at her lap and saw the two girls sit on either side of her. She sighed, realizing that this was going to be one interesting school year.

-----

_A tension in the air began to build up as the silence of the night began to send chills upon Hermione's spine. She glanced around and found herself in the halls of the school. Familiarity had given her a reassuring blanket to hide behind, but that wasn't enough to comfort her. She noticed her vision beginning to darken, the luminosity of the moon began to disappear. Beginning to run, Hermione had been approached by two robed figures, both of which she felt familiar with. The shadows of the halls kept the two masked, but Hermione felt the need to trust them._

_"Death is your only option," A male voice happily stated. Hermione's blood ran cold, knowing whose voice it possibly could have been. Hermione found herself in The Forbidden Forest, the black scenery sent her heart racing._

_"Sectumsempra!" The man casted._

"NO!" Hermione cried out, jerking herself up into an upright position. She began to heave for air, as if she'd been choked of it. Her forehead was covered in a cold sweat and her heart was sent racing beyond belief. _That was one hell of a dream..._ Hermione sighed, trying to steady her breath. She didn't know who those figures were and why someone tried to kill them.

"Hermione?!" Caitlyn came bursting through the door after hearing Hermione's scream. She stumbled a few steps before looking over at the other girl, finding her nearly terrified out of her skin. Hermione's face looked to be frozen in fear and Caitlyn began to walk over to her. Before Caitlyn could even think of taking a step to Hermione's bed, she smelled something burning and turned to her right and found the curtains on fire.

"Grief!" Caitlyn's eyes widened as she pulled out her wand, pointing it at the curtains. A jet of water emitted itself from the end of the wand, extinguishing the growing flames. As soon as she was certain the flames had been doused out, she waved her wand again to repair the curtains. As soon as the curtains had been returned to their original state before the sudden burning, Caitlyn turned around and faced Hermione.

"Expelliarmus," Caitlyn casted, sending the wand in Hermione's hand away. Hermione mindlessly watched her wand fly across the room. She didn't know how in the world she managed to get her wand in her sleep, much less cast a possible Incendio spell without consciously saying the incantation. _What the hell happened to me?_ Hermione looked over at Caitlyn, who sat beside her, reaching her hand towards her. To her shock, Caitlyn began brushing her hand across her face wiping the tears that stained her cheeks. _Tears? Was I crying?_ Hermione began to regain her senses and felt her lower lip quiver as well as her whole body.

"'Mines, what's wrong?" Caitlyn softly whispered, looking down into the brunette's terror-filled eyes. She knew that there was something eating up the younger girl, but she couldn't figure it out by her mere appearance. As much as she tried to look deep into Hermione's eyes, Caitlyn saw a wall built up that locked her out. _Damn it, what's wrong..._ Caitlyn moved her hand onto Hermione's shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing. It.. was... n-nothing," Hermione stammered out. She removed herself from Caitlyn's grasp, and headed to her trunk. Caitlyn, completely unconvinced, followed Hermione with hopes to find out what happened. She went as far as to follow her to the dorm bathroom.

"Hermione..." Caitlyn further pressed on. She followed Hermione all the way to the showers, but the younger girl continued to ignore her. _Oh give me the cold shoulder..._ Caitlyn sat on a bench, not wishing to leave Hermione's side. The silence between them began to irritate the older girl and she realized that the other students were staring at her.

"Fine, I'll leave," Caitlyn sighed, padding her way back to the dorm room. As she began to leave, Hermione glanced out the curtain and watched the girl disappear. _I just met you, there's no way I'd want to waste your time with my problems._

The warm water began to cascade across Hermione's face, washing away the fear-stricken sweat away from her. Hermione began to attempt to decipher the nightmare she had and she had no luck. The shadows that delved deep into the school, the unusual haunting feeling from the Forbidden Forest, the voice of death of which she knew of but couldn't put a name to, and the final spell that had her awaken.

_Who are these people? What does that dream mean? Who's trying to kill me?_ Hermione shut her eyes, trying to figure out all the possible people who could have been those masked figures. Finally giving up, she decided to file the dream away in the back of her head, continuing to let herself shower in a normal manner.

---

A few minutes later, Hermione returned to the dorm room in her bath robe. As she opened the door, she found Caitlyn sitting on her bed; looking concerned towards her.

"'Mines, tell me what's wrong. _Nothing_ wouldn't just simply have you crying, quivering, sweating and scared like that. Come on 'Mines, talk to me," Caitlyn pleaded, watching as the other girl head to her trunk for her school robes. Caitlyn knew she could help, or at least try, but she couldn't understand why the other girl wouldn't let her in. _Women_...

Hermione continued to ignore Caitlyn, hoping she would eventually drop the subject. To her dismay, Caitlyn pulled out her wand and waved it at her, causing her bath robe to change into her school robes and her hair to dry and pull back. Sadly, this only infuriated Hermione.

"Will you back off? Are you always this interested with people who have dreams? Do you always pry?" Hermione angrily stated, glaring at the older girl whose expression fell to shock. Caitlyn was slightly taken aback at the call. She stood up and walked over behind the brunette, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders. Hermione stiffened, but eased when she felt Caitlyn's breath whisk gently across her right ear.

"I'm sorry for trying to care," The older girl whispered, removing her arms and leaving the younger girl.

Hermione felt Caitlyn begin to leave her side and she never felt more stupid than she did now. She couldn't believe that she nearly bit off Caitlyn's head for trying to help her. _She was simply trying to help and you go yell at her._

"Good one, Hermione," The young girl muttered. She deeply sighed and summoned for her wand before she headed to the Great Hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Holy crap nuts! It's been a while since I decided to publish, update, then delete and reupdate. This is horrible! See, this is why I'm not the greatest at multi-chap fics, my mind goes faster than my typing hands. Anyways, hope you like and I'll try to update more often. School! A pain I tell you!_


End file.
